Mensur (Studentenverbindung)
miniatur|hochkant=1.5|[[Georg Mühlberg: Auf die Mensur (um 1900, Paukanten mit Korbschläger und großem Abstand)]] miniatur|hochkant=1.0|Protokoll einer Mensur vom 9. Juli 1906 miniatur|hochkant=0.33|[[Glockenschläger|Glocken-schläger]] Eine Mensur ist ein traditioneller, streng reglementierter Fechtkampf zwischen zwei männlichen Mitgliedern verschiedener Studentenverbindungen mit scharfen Waffen. Der fechttechnische Fachbegriff „Mensur“ (von lateinisch mensura, „Abmessung“) bezeichnet seit dem 16. Jahrhundert einen festgelegten Abstand der Fechter zueinander.Robert Paschke: Corpsstudentisches Wörterbuch. In: Handbuch des Kösener Corpsstudenten. Verband Alter Corpsstudenten e. V. Band I. Würzburg 1985 (6. Aufl.), S. 329 Mensuren werden von vielen Verbindungen in Deutschland, Österreich, der Schweiz sowie einigen wenigen in Belgien und im Baltikum gefochten, je nach Hochschulort mit Korbschlägern bzw. Glockenschlägern. Die Fechter sind heute bis auf Teile ihres Kopfes und Gesichts vor Verletzungen geschützt. Gegebenenfalls dabei entstehende Narben heißen Schmisse. Eigenart und Zweck miniatur|[[Theodor Körner (Schriftsteller)|Theodor Körner stellte für sich in seiner Freiberger Studienzeit (1808-10) das „System der Hiebe“ auf, aus dem sich die einzelnen Hiebarten ersehen lassen]] Das Mensurfechten ist weder Sport noch Duell, hat aber mit beiden Formen menschlichen Kräftemessens Gemeinsamkeiten. Wie beim Sport geht es nicht um das Austragen persönlicher Differenzen; ein gewisses Vertrauen zueinander ist für ein „Paukverhältnis“ sogar nötig. Allerdings kennt eine Mensur keine Gewinner oder Verlierer. Wichtiger als ein Sieg ist die „aufrechte Teilnahme“, das Durchhalten und die Beherrschung von Affekten (siehe auch: Contenance). Die Leistung jedes teilnehmenden Fechters – des „Paukanten“ – wird unabhängig von der Leistung seines Gegners bewertet: etwa nach Stand, Moral und Technik. Dies nimmt der Mensurconvent vor: ein Gremium, das aus allen anwesenden Corps- bzw. Bundesbrüdern, also anderen Mitgliedern der Studentenverbindung, des jeweiligen Paukanten besteht, die die Mensur vollständig gesehen haben. Wie das Duell ist die Mensur ein Zweikampf von Männern, bei dem es darauf ankommt, nicht zurückzuweichen und diese Kampfsituation trotz möglicher Verwundung diszipliniert und ohne äußere Anzeichen von Furcht durchzustehen. Das Einüben von „Tapferkeit“ durch Überwinden der eigenen Furcht ist das eigentliche Ziel, sodass ein Zurückweichen als Niederlage empfunden und gewertet wird.Hermann Rink: Die Mensur, ein wesentliches Merkmal des Verbandes. In: Rolf-Joachim Baum (Hrsg.): „Wir wollen Männer, wir wollen Taten!“ Deutsche Corpsstudenten 1848 bis heute. Siedler, Berlin 1998, ISBN 3-88680-653-7, S. 383f. Anders als beim Duell geht es dabei weder um Leben oder Tod noch darum, für „Verletzungen der Ehre“ Satisfaktion (Genugtuung) zu geben. Das ist rechtlich verboten und ausdrücklich nicht mehr Sinn der Mensuren. Diese dürfen heute nur noch unter Bedingungen gefochten werden, die ernsthafte oder gar tödliche Verletzungen der Teilnehmer ausschließen.Hermann Rink: Die Mensur, ein wesentliches Merkmal des Verbandes. a. a. O., S. 396 f. Schlagende, besonders pflichtschlagende, Verbindungen betrachten die Mensur als wichtige Hilfe zur Persönlichkeitsbildung. Denn in der Vorbereitung darauf muss der Teilnehmer eine saubere Kampftechnik (das „Pauken“) einüben und dabei Disziplin und Sorgfalt entwickeln. Dabei muss er sich mit einer als bedrohlich empfundenen Situation auseinandersetzen, die eigenen Ängste davor überwinden und ihr gefasst entgegentreten.Hermann Rink: Die Mensur, ein wesentliches Merkmal des Verbandes. In: Rolf-Joachim Baum (Hrsg.): „Wir wollen Männer, wir wollen Taten!“ Deutsche Corpsstudenten 1848 bis heute. Siedler, Berlin 1998. S. 383 ff. ISBN 3-88680-653-7 Das Pauken soll auch den Zusammenhalt der jeweils eigenen Verbindung stärken, indem der Paukant für sie einsteht. Deshalb nimmt meist die gesamte Aktivitas der beteiligen Verbindungen sowie oft viele ihrer Alten Herren an einem Pauktag teil.„Hoch bitte - Los!“, Webseite der Corpsverbände zm Thema Mensur Im Gegensatz zum Sportfechten werden bei einer Mensur ausschließlich Hiebe ausgeführt, Stechen ist hingegen nicht erlaubt. Die Waffe heißt „Schläger“ und wird je nach Hochschulort in der Variante Korb- oder Glockenschläger verwendet. Die Trefferfläche für die Hiebe ist ausschließlich der Kopf, der Rest des Körpers ist durch Bandagen geschützt. Der einzige bewegte Körperteil ist der Schlagarm, der zugleich auch zur Deckung eingesetzt wird. Beteiligte und Ablauf thumb|Ein Paukant wird für die Mensur vorbereitet Jeder Waffenring hat seinen eigenen traditionell gewachsenen Fecht-Comment, der die Regularien der Partien festlegt von der Beschaffenheit der Fechtwaffe über die Schutzausrüstung (auch Schutzwaffen genannt) bis zu Anzahl und Dauer der Gänge, erlaubten und verbotenen Hieben und Hiebkombinationen, Kommandos usw. Diese Comments unterscheiden sich zum Teil erheblich voneinander. So kann das Fechten an einem anderen Studienort oder ein Studienortwechsel eine fechterische Umstellung erfordern. Bei einer Mensur sind beteiligt:Martin Biastoch: Duell und Mensur im Kaiserreich (am Beispiel der Tübinger Corps Franconia, Rhenania, Suevia und Borussia zwischen 1871 und 1895). SH-Verlag, Vierow 1995, ISBN 3-89498-020-6, S. 20 f. * ein Unparteiischer, * zwei Paukanten, * zwei Sekundanten, * zwei Testanten, * zwei Protokollführer, * zwei Schleppfüchse, * ein bis zwei Paukärzte. Den Unparteiischen wählen die beiden Sekundanten jeweils vor einer Mensur aus. Er darf keiner der beiden paukantenstellenden Studentenverbindungen angehören, soll aber ein Waffenstudent sein, der einige Mensuren nach dem entsprechenden Paukcomment geschlagen und idealerweise auch sekundiert haben soll. Er muss gewährleisten, dass sich Anwesende und Beteiligte während der Mensur regelgerecht verhalten, und hat dafür das Hausrecht im Pauklokal inne. Im Gegensatz zu einem Schiedsrichter im Sport darf er an den meisten Hochschulorten die Partie nicht unterbrechen und von sich aus keine Sanktionen verhängen. Nur wenn ein Sekundant die Rechtmäßigkeit einer Handlung anzweifelt, wird er um Entscheidung gebeten. Er muss diese nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen treffen. Üblicherweise sind seine Entscheide sakrosankt, d.h. nicht nachträglich anfechtbar. So kann ein Unparteiischer beispielsweise nicht wegen einer möglicherweise falsch getroffenen Entscheidung kontrahiert werden. thumb|left|Sekundantenausrüstung des [[Corps Irminsul Hamburg]] Die Paukanten sind die beiden Fechter, welche die Mensur schlagen. Sie gehören prinzipiell zu verschiedenen, nicht miteinander befreundeten Verbindungen. Sie folgen den Kommandos ihres Sekundanten und reden während der Mensur nur mit diesem, und zwar nur im Flüsterton. Alles weitere übernimmt der Sekundant. Einige Paukcomments erlauben ihnen Haltrufe, z. B. bei Problemen mit den Schutzwaffen. Ein Sekundant ist für den Schutz und die „rechtliche Vertretung“ seines Paukanten während der Partie verantwortlich. Er ist sein Ansprechpartner bei eventuellen Schwierigkeiten mit Waffe, Schutzwaffen oder Ausrüstung. Er überprüft vor Beginn der Partie die Schutzmaßnahmen beider Paukanten, damit sein Schützling nicht benachteiligt ist. Er gibt die Kommandos zu Beginn und Ende eines jeden Ganges und führt seinen Paukanten durch die Mensur. Zweifelt er eine Handlung an oder will eine Sanktion, dann befragt er dazu den Unparteiischen für dessen Sachentscheidung. Er ist selbst rundum vor eventuellen Berührungen mit den scharfen Klingen geschützt. Zusätzlich ist er mit einem stumpfen Sekundantenschläger ausgerüstet, um seinen Paukanten vor „Los“ und nach „Halt“ vor unerlaubten Hieben decken zu können. Bei „Halt“ springt er regelgerecht „ein“, um wirksamen Schutz zu gewähren. Ein Testant darf die Mensur mancherorts durch Anfragen ebenso unterbrechen wie ein Sekundant. Auch er darf regelwidrige („nicht commentgemäße“) Hiebe in Frage stellen. Zudem muss er die Klinge seines Paukanten vor jedem Gang desinfizieren und auf den regelgerechten Zustand überprüfen. Die beiden Protokollführer werden durch die beiden beteiligten Studentenverbindungen gestellt. Sie stehen unmittelbar neben dem Unparteiischen und halten auf der Mensurkarte die Namen aller Beteiligten und alle wichtigen Daten über den Ablauf der Partie fest. Mit diesen Unterlagen vervollständigen sie das Paukbuch, das jede schlagende Verbindung führt und aufbewahrt. Aus frühen Paukbüchern des 19. Jahrhunderts lassen sich daher Mensuren berühmter Männer rekonstruieren. Ein Schleppfuchs hat die Aufgabe, den Fechtarm des Paukanten in den Pausen zu stützen und unkontrollierte Klingenbewegungen zu verhindern, durch die andere Personen im Pauklokal verletzt werden könnten. Mindestens ein approbierter Arzt muss als Paukarzt - in Österreich auch „Bader“ genannt - bei jeder Mensur anwesend sein. Er muss beurteilen, ob eine Verletzung den sofortigen Abbruch der Mensur erfordert. Dann oder nach dem Ende der Partie versorgt er eventuelle Verletzungen, meist durch Nähen der Schnittwunden. Manche Komments verlangen je einen Paukarzt für jede Seite und/oder wollen eigene Mitglieder als Paukärzte dabei haben. Verletzungsrisiko Datei:Die_Abfuhr_-_G%C3%B6ttingen_1818.jpg|Johann Heinrich Ramberg: „Die Abfuhr“ (Göttingen 1818) Datei:Aller_-_Beim_flicken.jpg|Versorgung einer frischen Mensurwunde durch den Paukarzt, 1902 Datei:Mühlberg_-_Renommierbummel.jpg|Georg Mühlberg: Renommierbummel (um 1900. Verbindungsstudenten mit frischen Schmissen beim Spaziergang) Bis etwa 1850 waren Mensuren wegen der dabei verwendeten Fechtwaffen, fehlenden Schutzvorrichtungen und Ausübung als Duell oft von schweren und tödlichen Verletzungen begleitet. Beim seit etwa 1760 entstandenen Hiebfechten wurden gezielte Schutzmaßnahmen für Kopf, Hals, Arm und Bauchbereich getroffen. Daher gab es dabei nur noch leichtere Verletzungen, vor allem auch deshalb, weil die Partie schon bei kleineren Wunden abgebrochen wurde. Wegen Wundinfektionen mussten auch geringfügig verletzte Fechter bis 1900 jedoch regelmäßig zwei bis drei Tage Bettruhe einkalkulieren. thumb|Anlegen der Paukbrille mit Nasenblech vor einer Bestimmungsmensur Seit Erfindung der Paukbrille zum Schutz der Augenhöhlen 1857 wurden Todesfälle bei Mensuren wie auch beim Säbelfechten immer seltener.Werner Lackner: Die Mensur. Der rituelle Zweikampf deutscher Studenten. Wien 1997, S. 32 Nach einer Statistik des Berliner Chirurgen Zeller über tödliche Sportunfälle starb zwischen dem 1. Juli 1928 und 15. April 1930 von etwa 1500 Personen nur eine durch ein Säbelduell.[http://www.hoch-bitte.de/mensur.htm hoch-bitte.de: Die Mensur] Die letzte bekannte Mensur mit tödlichem Ausgang geschah 1927 infolge einer Infektion der bereits versorgten Wunde mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit, mit der der Betroffene seinen weißen Druckverband aus ästhetischen Gründen eingefärbt hatte. Seit 1945 wurden die Schutzmaßnahmen besonders für Augen und Hals weiter verstärkt. In der Bundesrepublik und Teilen Österreichs, nicht aber in der Schweiz, schützt eine Metallschiene an der Paukbrille, das Nasenblech, den Nasenrücken. Am Hals schützt eine Bandage alle wichtigen Blutgefäße, eine verlängerte Halskrause schützt auch den Fazialisnerv, der für die motorische Gesichtsinnervation zuständig ist, um eine verletzungsbedingte Fazialislähmung zu verhindern. Der gesamte Oberkörper ist durch eine Weste aus Hightech-Fasern, dem Plastron, in Kombination mit einem Kettenhemd abgedeckt. Möglich sind nach wie vor Hieb- bzw. Schnittwunden auf dem Kopf oder im Gesicht, Beulen und Blutergüsse durch technisch unsaubere Treffer mit der flachen Klinge. Die Fecht-Comments vieler Studienorte begünstigen einen unblutigen Verlauf, manche dagegen nicht. Dies ist vor allem abhängig vom Abstand der Paukanten (der Mensur), den erlaubten Hiebkombinationen und der Anzahl und Dauer der Gänge. Mensuren dürfen nur in Anwesenheit eines oder zweier Ärzte mit entsprechender medizinischer Ausrüstung gefochten werden. Diese werden bei jedem Treffer konsultiert und können eine Mensur jederzeit aus medizinischen Gründen abbrechen. Solche Abbrüche haben für den Betroffenen keine negativen Folgen. An einigen Hochschulorten gelten zu früh beendete Mensuren jedoch als ungültig und müssen jeweils von beiden Paukanten wiederholt werden („Sieben-Gänge-Regel“). Durch die ständige Desinfektion der Klingen kommen keine Wundinfektionen mehr vor. Aus vernarbten Schnittwunden entstehen auch heute noch Schmisse. Trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen besteht jedoch auch heute noch das Risiko einer schweren Verletzung bzw. der Invalidität. Pauken thumb|left|Fechtmeister der Universität Heidelberg, um 1910 thumb|Paukraum mit Kettenkleid in einem Gießener Verbindungshaus thumb|Historischer [[Paukhelm im Göttinger Stadtmuseum]] thumb|Hiebschule in einem Fechtlehrbuch von 1906 Das Erlernen des studentischen Schlägerfechtens („Pauken“) stellt für das junge Mitglied einer schlagenden Verbindung eine große Herausforderung dar, die einen wesentlichen Teil seiner Aktivität in der Gemeinschaft beansprucht. Diese Herausforderung an Disziplin und Engagement, das der junge Student aufbringen muss, gilt als wesentlicher Teil der Persönlichkeitsbildung, die die Mensur bewirken soll.Werner Lackner: Die Mensur. Der rituelle Zweikampf deutscher Studenten. Wien 1997. S. 47. Bei pflichtschlagenden Verbindungen ist mindestens eine Paukstunde (also Übungsstunde) pro Werktag im Semester die Regel.Werner Lackner: Die Mensur. Der rituelle Zweikampf deutscher Studenten. Wien 1997. S. 45. Dabei ist die Teilnahme für aktive Mitglieder der Verbindung Pflicht. Geleitet wird die Paukstunde vom Fechtchargierten der jeweiligen Verbindung (bei Corps vom Consenior). Wenn möglich wird ein- oder mehrmals pro Woche ein externer Fechtmeister als Ausbilder hinzugezogen, manche Verbindungen verzichten jedoch auf den Einsatz von Fechtmeistern und verlassen sich auf die Unterstützung durch die älteren Semester (die Inaktiven). Während die Universitäten bis zum Zweiten Weltkrieg eigene Fechtmeister besoldeten und eigene Fechtböden (Übungsräume) unterhielten, wird heute der Fechtunterricht auf den Korporationshäusern der Verbindungen in dafür vorgesehenen Räumlichkeiten abgehalten. In diesen Räumen werden bei Bedarf auch die scharfen Mensuren durchgeführt (Pauktag). Zur Ausbildung im Mensurfechten ist umfangreiche Ausrüstung nötig, denn sowohl Waffen, als auch Schutzwaffen unterscheiden sich beim Üben von der Ausrüstung, die beim Fechten mit scharfen Waffen verwendet wird. Die Paukschläger sind im Vergleich zu den Mensurschlägern robuster, haben stumpfe Klingen und keine in den Korb eingelegten Farben. Die Schutzwaffen für das Üben sind weniger kompliziert, denn sie müssen nur vor der Schlagwirkung der stumpfen Klinge schützen, nicht vor der Schärfe. Beim Üben wird ein Helm verwendet, der so genannte Paukhelm. Dadurch entfällt die Paukbrille, die bei scharfen Mensuren zum Einsatz kommt. Zu Beginn der Ausbildung erhält der junge Student Unterricht in der Hiebschule, eine Phase der Ausbildung, in der er theoretisch und praktisch mit den grundlegenden Bewegungsabläufen der wichtigsten Hiebe des Mensurfechtens vertraut gemacht wird. Dazu wird ein so genanntes Phantom verwendet, meist ein mit Leder umwickelter Holzklotz von der Größe eines menschlichen Kopfes, der die Trefferflächen auf dem Kopf des späteren Gegenpaukanten darstellen soll und dazu auf einem feststehenden Pfahl in Kopfhöhe des Fechtschülers befestigt ist. So kann leicht überprüft werden, ob alle Hiebe an den vorgesehenen Stellen treffen. Zur weiteren Ausbildung geht es ans Contrapauken. Dazu stellen sich zwei Fechter mit Paukweste, Paukhelm, Armstulp und stumpfen Waffen gegenüber und simulieren die Vorgänge einer scharfen Mensur. So wird nicht nur das Fechten unter möglichst realistischen Bedingungen geübt, sondern auch das Regelwerk, der Comment vermittelt. Wenn ein Fechter die technischen und persönlichen Voraussetzungen für eine scharfe Mensur erfüllt, sucht der Fechtchargierte für ihn in Zusammenarbeit mit den Fechtchargierten der anderen Verbindungen derselben Waffenringes einen Gegenpaukanten für einen der folgenden Pauktage. Stellenwert in Verbindungsarten Pflichtschlagende Verbindungen fordern von ihren Mitgliedern das Schlagen (Fechten) von Mensuren. Meist legen ihre Satzungen eine Mindestanzahl von Pflichtmensuren fest. Pflichtschlagende Verbände, Kartelle und Waffenringe sind: * Kösener Senioren-Convents-Verband (KSCV) * Weinheimer Senioren-Convent (WSC) * Coburger Convent (CC) * Süddeutsches Kartell (SK) * Deutsche Burschenschaft in Österreich (DBÖ) * Österreichischer Landsmannschafter- und Turnerschafter Convent (ÖLTC) als Teil des CC * Conservativer Delegierten Convent der fachstudentischen Burschenschaften in Österreich (CDC) * Österreichischer Pennäler Ring (ÖPR) * Schweizerischer Waffenring (SWR) Fakultativ schlagende Verbindungen verpflichten ihre Mitglieder zum Erlernen des Mensurfechtens (Pauken), stellen ihnen das Fechten von Mensuren aber frei. Die Deutsche Burschenschaft, die Neue Deutsche Burschenschaft, der Wernigeroder Jagdkorporationen Senioren-Convent und die Deutsche Sängerschaft sind fakultativ schlagend, d. h., ihre Mitgliedsverbindungen können das Mensurfechten freistellen. Freischlagende Verbindungen erlauben ihren Mitgliedern das Fechten von Mensuren und pauken auf Wunsch auch ein, dies ist jedoch nicht verpflichtend. Auch einige Schülerverbindungen fechten Mensuren, meist aber nicht mit scharfen Waffen (Pennales Fechten). Nichtschlagende Verbindungen lehnen Mensuren aus religiöser Überzeugung oder Tradition grundsätzlich ab und bieten ihren Mitgliedern keine Möglichkeit, sie zu lernen und zu absolvieren. Bis zum Zweiten Weltkrieg war es aber bei vielen nichtschlagenden Bünden üblich, sich bis zur Mensurreife einzupauken, ohne eine Mensur durchzuführen. Dies sollte zeigen, dass man Mensuren fechten könnte, wenn man wollte. Rechtslage Deutschland und Österreich Im Göttinger Mensurenprozess (1951–1953) bestätigte der Bundesgerichtshof in Karlsruhe, dass durch die Mensur gefährliche Körperverletzungen im Sinne des Strafgesetzbuches (StGB) entstehen können. Diese seien jedoch keine Straftaten, da sie mit Einwilligung des Verletzten zustande kämen. Sie müssten daher straflos bleiben, solange sie nicht im Rahmen von Ehrenhändeln vor sich gehen und bei ihrer Durchführung alle erforderlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für die Beteiligten getroffen würden. Insbesondere setzt die Straffreiheit den Verzicht auf tödliche Waffen voraus.Urteil des BGH vom 29. Januar 1953, AZ 5 StR 408/52, BGHSt 4, 24, NJW 1953, 473 Dieses Urteil hat zu den oben geschilderten generellen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geführt. Die Mensur ist damit rechtlich z. B. dem Boxen gleichgestellt. Mit einem Urteil des Bundesverwaltungsgerichts von 1975 wurde außerdem klargestellt, dass es sich beim Mensurenfechten im Regelfall auch nicht um ein Dienstvergehen oder eine Wehrstraftat handelt. Allerdings verliert eben aufgrund der Einwilligung in die Körperverletzung der Verletzte ggf. den Schutz der Unfall- oder Berufsunfähigkeitsversicherung.Urteil des Landgericht Frankfurt am Main vom 12. September 2003 AZ2/25 O 185/92 Die Rechtslage in Österreich ist vergleichbar: § 90 österreichischen StGB entspricht der deutschen Einwilligungsregelung nach § 228 deutschem StGB. Schweiz Dort stellte das Strafgesetzbuch von 1937 das Duell zwar als Delikt gegen Leib und Leben unter Strafe. Da die dort verwendete Definition des Duells aber Mensuren nicht einschließt, blieben Mensuren meist straflos. Am 23. Juni 1989 sind die Strafbestimmungen über den Zweikampf aufgehoben worden. Katholische Kirche Nach früherem kanonischem Recht des Vatikan (CIC 1917) waren Mensuren, selbst wenn sie nicht auf Tötung abzielten, unsittlich und wurden mit Kirchenstrafen bis zur Exkommunikation belegt, da sie körperlich und mental auf echte Duelle vorbereiteten. Auf Duell stand die dem Papst vorbehaltene, einfach reservierte Exkommunikation; von der Strafe wurden betroffen die Duellanten selbst, dann jene, welche zum Duell fordern, dasselbe annehmen und wie immer begünstigen, ferner die Zuschauer und alle jene, welche das Duell erlauben oder nicht nach Möglichkeit verhindern, welchen Rang sie immer bekleiden (CIC 2350-2359; § 101).Friedrich Hielscher: Das kanonische Urteil der katholischen Kirche über die Mensur im 19. Jahrhundert. Einst und Jetzt 7 (1962), S. 91-117 Nachdem das Duell aufgegeben worden war, entfiel dieses Argument. Nach der neuesten Fassung des CIC von 1983 steht die Bestimmungsmensur nicht mehr unter expliziter kirchlicher Strafandrohung, sofern sie nicht mehr als Vorbereitung zum Duell anzusehen ist und keine Gefahr schwerer Verletzungen beinhaltet. Auch ein möglicher Verstoß gegen das allgemeine Verbot der Körperverletzung in Canon 1397 sieht nur Sühnestrafen, hingegen keine Exkommunikation vor. Die Mensur wird aber weiterhin als sittlich verwerflich angesehen, christliche Verbindungen lehnen die Mensur weiterhin strikt ab.Werner Lackner: Die Mensur. Der rituelle Zweikampf deutscher Studenten. Wien 1997. S. 41 f. Geschichte 16. und 17. Jahrhundert Datei:Erfurter-Sudentenunruhen.jpg|Bewaffnete Auseinandersetzung zwischen Studenten und Handwerkern, Erfurt 1506 Datei:Fechtende_adelige_Studenten_um_1590.jpg|Mit Rapier und Parierdolch fechtende adlige Studenten um 1590 Fechten war im Mittelalter jedem möglich, der sich die sehr teuren Metallwaffen – meist Schwert und Dussack – leisten konnte: darunter auch Handwerkern, wie Innungswappen mit gekreuzten Schwertern heute noch zeigen.Datei:Baeckerinnung.jpg Während Studenten im Mittelalter meist wie Geistliche ausgestattet und ausgerüstet waren und oft aus weniger begüterten Familien stammten, wurde in der Frühen Neuzeit das Studium zunehmend eine Angelegenheit der Verwaltungselite der neuen Territorialstaaten (siehe auch Student#Frühe Neuzeit). Das Bild der Universitätsstädte bestimmten vornehme junge Männer, die ihrer gesellschaftlichen Stellung durch entsprechende Kleidung und oft auch anmaßendes Benehmen Ausdruck verliehen. Dazu kam, dass ab Mitte des 15. Jahrhunderts in Spanien aus dem mittelalterlichen Schwert eine kleinere Form der Fechtwaffe entstand (siehe auch: Espada Ropera als Vorläufer des Rapiers), die nun auch von Zivilisten im Alltag herumgetragen werden konnte und sich europaweit als Standard-Ausstattung eines vornehmen Herrn einbürgerte. Nach 1500 erscheinen auch erste Abbildungen von Studenten mit Fechtwaffen. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Bürgern und Studenten im Jahre 1514 erlaubte Kaiser Maximilian I. von Habsburg den Studenten das Tragen dieser Waffen ausdrücklich als Zeichen ihrer gehobenen Gesellschaftsposition. Bei den damaligen Studenten bildete sich ein Standesbewusstsein mit einer eigenen Studentensprache, eigenen Verhaltensnormen (Comment) und besonderer Kleidung (Vorläufer des Couleur). Sie fühlten sich durch ihre studentische Freiheit, Lebensfreude und Wehrhaftigkeit aus der bürgerlichen Umwelt herausgehoben und meinten, diesen Stand verteidigen zu müssen. Es kam ihnen darauf an, sich nichts gefallen zu lassen und anderen einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. So wurde das Ausfechten von Duellen unter ihnen bald als unaufgebbarer Teil des universitären Lebens betrachtet.Hermann Rink: Die Mensur, ein wesentliches Merkmal des Verbandes. In: Rolf-Joachim Baum (Hrsg.): „Wir wollen Männer, wir wollen Taten!“ Deutsche Corpsstudenten 1848 bis heute. Siedler, Berlin 1998, ISBN 3-88680-653-7, S. 386 ff. Sie duellierten sich teilweise im Rencontre (frz. „Zusammentreffen, Gefecht“ in der Bedeutung von „wildes Duell“), das heißt sofort an Ort und Stelle. Bei diesen ungeregelten „Raufduellen“ waren die Verletzungsrisiken auch ohne ernsthafte Tötungsabsicht unabwägbar. Oft wurden Opfer ohne ärztliche Versorgung einfach liegen gelassen. In besonders gefährlichen Zeiten trugen die Studenten daher im Alltag teilweise dicht wattierte und gepolsterte Kleidung. Dennoch kam es immer wieder zu Todesfällen. Häufige universitäre Rauf- und Duellverbote blieben weithin erfolglos.Beispiel: [http://www.staff.uni-marburg.de/~berschin/Zur%20Geschichte%20des%20Fechtens.pdf Norbert Nail, Gereon Berschin: Zur Geschichte des Fechtens an der Universität Marburg. o. J., o. O., S. 1 ff.] Daher versuchten die Universitäten, das studentische Fechten in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken. Das Erlernen der Fechtkunst bei festangestellten Fechtmeistern (z. B. Jena 1550, Rostock 1560)[http://www.slesvigia-niedersachsen.de/downloads/Fechtfibel_Farbe.pdf G. Geilke (18. Januar 2006): Die kleine studentische Fechtfibel.] (pdf, S. 15) sollte die Zahl der Verletzungen verringern und wurde allmählich zu einer der „Exercitien“ (lat. „Übungen“) neben Tanzen und Reiten, den Vorläufern des heutigen Universitätssports. Bald entstanden Fechtvereine, die gemeinsame Fechttechniken entwickelten, darunter in Deutschland die Brüderschaft unserer lieben Jungfrau Marien und des Himmelsfürsten St. Marxen (auch St.-Markus-Brüder oder Marxbrüder genannt) sowie die Freifechter von der Feder zum Greifenfels (Federfechter). Seit dem Dreißigjährigen Krieg nahm die allgemeine Brutalität stark zu. Zur weiteren Zivilisierung des Duells wurden um 1684 (Duellmandat von Jena) erstmals „Beschicksleute“ und „Beistände“ eingeführt. Konflikte wurden nicht mehr sofort ausgetragen, sondern von Beauftragten vermittelt, organisiert und unterstützt und fand an einem vereinbarten Ort zu festgelegter Zeit nach festen Regeln statt. Die korrekte Durchführung, Disziplin und Charakterfestigkeit wurden wichtiger als das Ergebnis des Gefechts. 18. Jahrhundert [[Datei:Dendrono - Der fechtende Student.jpg|thumb|Johann Georg Puschner: Der fechtende Student (Kupferstich von 1725; Fechtboden der Universität Altdorf)]] [[Datei:Dendrono - Der rauffende Student.jpg|thumb|Johann Georg Puschner: Der Rauffende Student (Kupferstich von 1725)]] Trotz strenger Verbote wurde gesellschaftlich oft akzeptiert, dass ein Student nicht nur Leib und Leben, sondern auch seine „Ehre“ mit der Waffe verteidigte. Dies belegt unter anderem die Bilderfolge Natürliche Abschilderung des academischen Lebens in gegenwärtigen Vierzehn schönen Figuren ans Licht gestellt von D., die der Nürnberger Kupferstecher Johann Georg Puschner unter dem Pseudonym Dendrono wohl um 1725 nach mehrmaligen Besuchen an der Universität Altdorf schuf. Die ersten sieben Kupferstiche zeigen in chronologischer Abfolge die typische akademische Laufbahn eines fleißigen und andächtigen Studenten bis zum Höhepunkt, der Promotion. In dieser Folge steht das Werk Der fechtende Student als Beispiel für eine positive Betätigung neben den anderen körperlichen Ertüchtigungen, dem Tanzen und dem Reiten.Zitiert nach Konrad Lengenfelder (Hrsg.): Dendrono-Puschners Natürliche Abschilderung des Academischen Lebens in schönen Figuren ans Licht gestellet. (1. Auflage Nürnberg 1962) 2. Auflage, Altdorf 1993, 4. Der fechtende Student Die zweite Hälfte der Blätter zeigt jedoch das Gegenteil, das Bild eines raufenden, saufenden und faulen Studenten, dessen studentische Laufbahn in Schuld und Verzweiflung endet. Der Rauffende Student steht hier für eine unheilvolle Betätigung der Nachwuchsakademiker.Zitiert nach Konrad Lengenfelder (Hrsg.): Dendrono-Puschners Natürliche Abschilderung des Academischen Lebens in schönen Figuren ans Licht gestellet. a. a. O., 12. Der rauffende Student Studentische Fechtwaffe war der auch sonst übliche Degen, den sie wie vornehme Herren und staatliche Würdenträger im Alltag mitführten.Herbert Kater: Die Statuten der Universität Rinteln/Weser 1621-1809. Lateinisch-deutsche Synopse mit ergänzenden Dokumenten als Sonderheft Einst und Jetzt 1992, S. 162 Seine kurze Klinge mit kleinem Gefäß bedeuteten zwar wenig Tragegewicht, aber auch wenig Schutz des Körpers. Diese Nachteile führten bald zur Herausbildung spezieller Duell- und Mensurwaffen. File:DuelGÖum1750.jpg|Göttingen ca. 1750, Degenduell File:Weischner_-_Die_Positur_1765.jpg|Fechtunterricht am Weimarer Gymnasium 1765 Image:Fechtübungen_-_Stammbuch_Hempel_1773.jpg|Fechtübungen Göttinger Studenten in einer Wohnung (1773) Datei:Pariser.jpg|Pariser Stoßdegen Um 1750 kam in Frankreich der leichte, elegante „Pariser“ Stoßdegen auf, der in manchen Regionen bis etwa 1850 in Gebrauch blieb. Er schützte die Fechthand besser vor gegnerischen Stichen, sein großes Stichblatt ließ sich aber nicht täglich tragen und führte oft zu lebensgefährlichen Durchstößen der Lunge (Lungenfuchser), die das Atmen erschwerten oder verhinderten. Die Todesfälle damit geführter Kämpfe nahmen enorm zu. Nach einem Göttinger Studentenduell mit tödlichem Ausgang 1766 entstand das studentische Hiebfechten mit einer Frühform des heutigen Korbschlägers.Otto Deneke: Ein Göttinger Studenten-Duell von 1766. Göttingen o. J. (1934) In den östlichen Teilen Deutschlands wurde der Glockenschläger erfunden, der sich an die frühen Degen anlehnte. In den 1790er Jahren wurde den Studenten das Waffentragen im Heiligen Römischen Reich Deutscher Nation nur noch bei tatsächlichen Überlandreisen erlaubt, in der Stadt und bei Spaziergängen und -ritten aber verboten. Damit standen Degen für spontane Raufduelle nicht mehr zu Verfügung, so dass das reglementierte Duell zum Standard wurde. Es blieb ebenfalls verboten und wurde von den Universitätsbehörden verfolgt. Gleichzeitig entstanden anstelle der Studentenorden die frühen Corps, zum Teil als Kränzchen oder Landsmannschaften. Ihre Ortsvereine (Senioren-Convent oder SC) fixierten die studentischen Verhaltensnormen (Comment) nun schriftlich als SC-Comment. Diese neuen „geschriebenen Gesetze“ galten für alle Studenten der jeweiligen Universität und bildeten eine frühe Form der studentischen Selbstverwaltung. Die Austragung von Duellen war dabei ein wichtiges Thema. 19. Jahrhundert Datei:GöttingerMensur1808.jpg|Göttingen 1808 Datei:Mensur_Tübingen_1822.jpg|Tübingen 1822: Corps Suevia (links) gegen die Burschenschaft Datei:Tübinger_Mensur_1831.jpg|Tübingen 1831: Duell mit Korbschläger, Biedermeier-Darstellung Datei:Mensur_Göttingen_1837.jpg|Göttingen 1837 Datei:Hanseqa_ca_Palatia.jpg|Bonn 1842 Datei:Mensur_in_Gießen_um_1843.JPG|Gießen 1843 Hieb- und Stoßmensur Um 1800 waren Hiebfechten und Stoßfechten an deutschen Universitäten regional verschieden verbreitet. Stoßmensuren blieben in Jena, Erlangen, Landshut (später München) und Würzburg lange üblich. Sie sollen besonders bei Theologiestudenten wegen der weniger sichtbaren Schmisse und trotz höherer Gefahr für Leib und Leben beliebt gewesen sein. Die letzten Todesfälle durch Lungenfuchser traten in Jena und München in den 1840er Jahren auf, die letzte Stoßmensur soll im Jahre 1860 in Würzburg gefochten worden sein.Werner Lackner: Die Mensur. Der rituelle Zweikampf deutscher Studenten. Wien 1997. S. 15 f. Die Regeln waren – wie heute auch noch – in jeder Universitätsstadt etwas andere. Gefochten wurde auf Zeit, gemessen in Minuten. Bei einem Treffer wurde die Partie unterbrochen. Er galt bereits, wenn die Klinge die Kleidung eines Fechters berührte. Beendet wurde das Gefecht nach Fristablauf oder einem „Anschiss“. Als solcher zählte beim Hiebfechten eine mindestens einen Zoll lang Wunde, aus der bei der Untersuchung mindestens ein Tropfen Blut quoll, bei der Stoßmensur eine Stichwunde mit einem Umriss, der den dreieckigen Querschnitt der Klinge erkennen ließ. Zur Mensur trat der Fechter in Straßenkleidung ohne Jacke, aber mit Hemd an. Als Schutzausrüstung dienten * zylinderartige oder breitkrempige Hüte, später dann eine große, wattierte Mütze in der Farbgebung der regulären Studentenmütze des Fechters, * eine Halskrause (Seidenbinden oder auch nasse Tücher) zum Schutz der Halsschlagader, * ein Lederhandschuh mit langem Stulp und * eine Leibbinde in Verbindungsfarben, später dann ein lederner, wattierter Paukschurz, der vom Bauchnabel abwärts bis zu den Unterschenkeln reichte und an der Rückseite mit Binden enganliegend geschlossen wurde. Die Beine wurden einzeln umwickelt, so dass eine Schrittstellung möglich war. Nach Einführung des Paukschurzes wurde die Leibbinde noch ein paar Jahre von den Sekundanten getragen.Werner Lackner: Die Mensur. Der rituelle Zweikampf deutscher Studenten. Wien 1997. S. 33. Wilhelm Hauff, der ab 1820 in Tübingen studierte, beschrieb vermutlich aus eigenem Erleben eine solche Mensur:[http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/?id=5&xid=1068&kapitel=9&cHash=69b2aaceeb2#gb_found Wilhelm Hauff: Mitteilungen aus den Memoiren des Satan, Achtes Kapitel: Der Satan bekommt Händel und schlägt sich; Folgen davon. 1826/27] Bestimmungsmensur Bis etwa 1850 fochten Studenten ausschließlich Duelle zur Bereinigung von Ehrenhändeln. Das war trotz strenger Verbote Bestandteil der damaligen studentischen Kultur, gleich welchen Zusammenschlüssen man angehörte. Studenten konnten durch unauffälliges Verhalten ihr Studium ohne Fechtduelle absolvieren, ohne deshalb verachtet zu werden.Werner Lackner: Die Mensur. Der rituelle Zweikampf deutscher Studenten. Wien 1997, S. 36 f. Dennoch lassen zeitgenössische Berichte erkennen, dass erfolgreiche Fechter nicht nur unter Studenten, sondern auch sonst hohes Ansehen genossen. So schrieb der Göttinger Pastor Franz Oehme rückblickend auf die Jahre 1824 bis 1826 über das Corps Curonia:Franz Oehme: Göttinger Erinnerungen, Gotha 1873; zitiert nach Harald Seewann: „Dem Freunde Freund!“ Ein Göttinger Stammbuchblatt aus dem Jahre 1825, in: Einst und Jetzt, 39. Band, Jahrbuch 1994 des Vereins für corpsstudentische Geschichtsforschung miniatur|links|300px|Zeittafel der verschiedenen Ausprägungen des studentischen Fechtens in Deutschland miniatur|links|300px|Zeittafel der studentischen Fechtwaffen in Deutschland Allmählich entstand die Überzeugung, Fechten mit scharfen Waffen habe eine besondere charakterfestigende WirkungWerner Lackner: Die Mensur. Der rituelle Zweikampf deutscher Studenten. Wien 1997, S. 38, und das Verhalten dabei erlaube Rückschlüsse auf persönliche Qualitäten. Besonders die Corps, die in ihren Constitutionen zu Anfang des Jahrhunderts hehre Begriffe hochgehalten und hohe Anforderungen an Freundschaft, Persönlichkeit und Charakter gestellt hatten, sahen es nun als dringend notwendig oder zumindest wünschenswert an, dass ein Student sich beim Fechten mit scharfen Waffen bewähre. Studenten, die nicht so oft in Streitigkeiten verstrickt waren, fühlten sich hierdurch in einem Dilemma gefangen. Nur um gefochten zu haben einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen galt nämlich gleichermaßen als unehrenhaft. Daraufhin entwickelte sich eine Art der „pro-forma“-Beleidigung, die keinen ehrenkränkenden Charakter mehr hatte, aber als unmissverständliche Aufforderung zum Fechten galt. Die Beleidigung „dummer Junge“ war in vielen Comments Deutschlands als geringste Form der Ehrenkränkung eingestuft und setzte sich als Standardformulierung durch. Im weiteren Verlauf entstanden gar „Kontrahierkneipen“, abendliche Trinkveranstaltungen mehrerer Verbindungen, in deren Verlauf oftmals lauthals und quer über die Tische standardisierte „Beleidigungen“ ausgetauscht wurden, so lange, bis alle Beteiligten ihre Kontrahenten gefunden hatten. Das wurde schnell als unbefriedigend empfunden. Um 1850 tauchten deshalb die ersten „Bestimmzettel“ auf, anhand derer die Consenioren (Fechtbeauftragten) der einzelnen Verbindungen die Gegenpaukanten ausmachten („bestimmten“). Auf dem Kösener Congress 1859 wurde das Prinzip der Bestimmungsmensur auf Antrag der Marburger Corps beschlossen und damit deutschlandweit durchgesetzt.Franz Stadtmüller: Geschichte des Corps Hannovera zu Göttingen 1809-1959. S. 408 (Fn. 248). Um diese Zeit entstand auch eine Gegenbewegung zur allgemeinen Bestimmungsmensur, denn schon vor den Revolutionen von 1848 bildeten sich die ersten betont christlichen Studentenverbindungen. Viele Studenten vermissten das christlich-religiöse Element und wollten es zum Bestandteil ihres traditionellen Gemeinschaftslebens machen. Sie waren auch die ersten, die das studentische Fechten zur Austragung von Ehrenhändeln für sich ablehnten. 1836 verzichtete die neu gegründete Uttenruthia (Erlangen) von Beginn an auf Duell und Mensur. Viele der nichtschlagenden Verbindungen hatten aber dennoch bis in die 1930er Jahre einen Paukbetrieb, d. h. sie erlernten das studentische Fechten, ohne es aber anzuwenden. Sie wollten damit ihre bewusste Verneinung von Duell und Mensur unterstreichen, indem sie zeigten, dass sie könnten, wenn sie nur wollten. Nach der Entstehung der Bestimmungsmensur änderte sich in den nächsten Jahren das studentische Fechten wiederum entscheidend. Für das studentische Duell wurden massiv verschärfte Formen der bewaffneten Auseinandersetzung entwickelt, neue Waffen hielten Einzug (Säbel, Pistole). Die Bestimmungsmensur wurde dagegen immer ungefährlicher. Alle Neuerungen beim Schlägerfechten zielten darauf ab, schwere oder gar tödliche Verletzungen auszuschließen. Bis in die 1870er Jahre hatte sich das Schlägerfechten – bis auf Details – auf den Stand von heute entwickelt.Werner Lackner: Die Mensur. Der rituelle Zweikampf deutscher Studenten. Wien 1997. S. 39. miniatur|Mensur in Dorpat mit dem typischen Lederhelm (1820er Jahre) Eine Ausnahme bildeten die sehr alten Corporationen der baltischen Universität Dorpat. Die zahlreichen Ehrenhändel – ganz anders als in Deutschland zum größeren Anteil innerhalb der eigenen Corporation – wurden in der Regel bei Kreismensuren ausgetragen. Da den Corporationen als ebenbürtige Mitglieder zu allen Zeiten aber auch Anti-Duellanten angehörten, die etwa die Mensur aus religiösen Gründen ablehnten, war die Mitgliedschaft im Corps nie an eine Pflichtmensur geknüpft. Bei der bis 1939 gepflegten sehr viel ursprünglicheren Kreismensur bewegten sich die Gegner frei innerhalb eines Kreises. Angriffsfläche war der mit einem leichten Hemd bekleideten Brustbereich, während der Kopf durch einen, nach vorne offenen, Lederhelm mit Schirm geschützt war. Mit dem Schirm konnten Schläge des gegnerischen Hiebers abgefangen werden. Der Hals wurde mittels einer durch Holzstäbchen verstärkten Lederhalskrause geschützt. Säbelfechten miniatur|[[Georg Mühlberg: Studentisches Säbelduell um 1900]] Das Fechten mit dem Korbschläger oder dem Glockenschläger hatte sich nun zum Erziehungsmittel entwickelt, das Charakter und Persönlichkeit bilden sollte. Zur Bereinigung von Ehrenhändeln konnte es daher nicht mehr herangezogen werden. Deshalb suchten die Studenten einen Ersatz zur Austragung von Duellen. Da sie in den Städten, die neben der Universität auch eine Garnison hatten, ständig mit den Offizieren rivalisierten, lag es nahe, auch vom Militär die Duellwaffe Säbel zu entlehnen. Der akademische Säbel bestand im Prinzip aus einer Säbelklinge mit Korbgefäß als Handschutz wie bei einem Korbschläger. Er ähnelte somit stark dem Österreichischen Kavalleriesäbel. Beim Säbelfechten blieb die bewegliche Fechtweise erhalten. Die Fechter standen in Schrittstellung, der hintere Fuß war fest und durfte nicht zurückgesetzt werden. Mit dem vorderen Fuß – bei Rechtshändern der rechte – durfte nach vorne aufgerückt („avanciert“) oder zurückgegangen („retiriert“) werden. Die Schutzwaffen waren drastisch eingeschränkt, ihre Kombination konnte speziell festgelegt werden, je nach Schwere des Duellgrundes. Das Säbelfechten galt und gilt bis heute als Zweikampf mit tödlichen Waffen und war immer gesetzlich verboten. Es war nie eine Mensur im heutigen Sinne. Neuerungen im Deutschen Kaiserreich Image:Mensur_Würzburg_1868.jpg|Mensur in Würzburg 1868 Datei:Brown_-_The_First_Wound.jpg|''The First Wound'', Illustration zu Mark Twains A Tramp Abroad, 1878/1880 File:Adolf_Meyer_-_Sekundant.jpg|Sekundant in Stellung, Fechtlehrbuch von 1906 Datei:Letzterhieb.jpg|Die Mensur in der Literatur: Hans Hopfen, Der letzte Hieb, 5. Auflage 1907 Mensur und Duell waren im Kaiserreich nicht mehr Bestandteil der allgemeinen studentischen Kultur, sondern entwickelten sich zu einer Einrichtung speziell der Studentenverbindungen. Die fechterische Einstellung eines Studenten wurde bestimmt von den Prinzipien des Dachverbandes, dem seine Verbindung angehörte. Die traditionellen Verbände pflegten die Bestimmungsmensur und vertraten bei Ehrenstreitigkeiten das Prinzip der unbedingten Satisfaktion mit der Waffe. Das hieß, sie waren bereit, bei Ehrenhändeln zu einem Duell anzutreten. Es gab aber auch sehr viele Verbände, die die Bestimmungsmensur ablehnten, aber trotzdem Duelle durchführten. Manche Arten von christlichen Verbindungen lehnten jede Auseinandersetzung mit der Waffe kategorisch ab. Obwohl formaljuristisch weiterhin verboten, wurde die Mensur gesellschaftspolitisch als wichtiges Mittel zur Erziehung des Nachwuchses der akademischen Elite des deutschen Kaiserreichs betrachtet. So sagte Kaiser Wilhelm II. bei einem Besuch an seinem früheren Studienort Bonn vor den dortigen Corps im Jahre 1891: :Ich hoffe, daß, solange es deutsche Korpsstudenten gibt, der Geist, wie er im Korps gepflegt wird und durch den Kraft und Mut gestählt wird, erhalten bleibt, und daß Sie zu allen Zeiten freudig den Schläger führen werden. Unsere Mensuren werden im Publikum vielfach nicht verstanden. Das soll uns aber nicht irre machen. Wir, die wir Korpsstudenten gewesen sind, wie Ich, wir wissen das besser. Wie im Mittelalter durch die Turniere der Mut und die Kraft des Mannes gestählt wurden, so wird auch durch den Geist und das Leben im Korps der Grad der Festigkeit erworben, der später im großen Leben nötig ist, und der bestehen wird, solange es deutsche Universitäten gibt.''Kaiser Wilhelm II. beim Antrittskommers des Bonner SC im Mai 1891, zitiert nach Adolf Meyer: ''Neue Schule des kommentmäßigen akademischen Schlägerfechtens, Leipzig 1906 (Nachdruck herausgegeben von Peter Hauser, WJK-Verlag, Hilden 2006) ISBN 3-933892-13-9 Die Bestimmungsmensur wurde erleichtert und weniger gefährlich gestaltet. Der Samstag im Semester war der übliche Pauktag. Er begann oft in einem Ausflugslokal nahe der Stadt (Pauklokal) ab sechs Uhr morgens; verabredete Mensuren fanden bis zur abendlichen Kneipe statt. Ein gesundes Mitglied einer schlagenden Verbindung focht etwa vier bis sechs Mal in jedem der ersten drei bis vier Semester Mensuren, also neun bis 24 Mal. Dann wurde man bis zum Examen Inaktiver. Fritz Bacmeister soll zwischen 1860 und 1866 in Göttingen, Jena und Würzburg rund 100 Mensuren gefochten haben.Frank Huss: Fritz Bacmeister – Corpsstudent und Abenteurer. In: Einst und Jetzt. Jahrbuch 2008 des Vereins für corpsstudentische Geschichtsforschung. Band 53, Neustadt an der Aisch 2008, S. 366 f. [[Datei:Mühlberg - Der Herr Paukant.jpg|miniatur|Georg Mühlberg: Der Herr Paukant: Darstellung eines Fechters mit Korbschläger in „verhängter Auslage“]] Das Verletzungsrisiko bei der Bestimmungsmensur wurde durch folgende Maßnahmen gesenkt:Werner Lackner: Die Mensur. Der rituelle Zweikampf deutscher Studenten. Wien 1997, S. 33 f.Hermann Rink: Die Mensur, ein wesentliches Merkmal des Verbandes. In: Rolf-Joachim Baum (Hrsg.): „Wir wollen Männer, wir wollen Taten!“ Deutsche Corpsstudenten 1848 bis heute. Siedler, Berlin 1998. S. 391 ISBN 3-88680-653-7 * Paukbrille, bis zur Brust hochgezogener Paukschurz, Herzleder und ein den ganzen Arm bedeckender, stark gepolsterter Stulp verhinderten Verletzungen wichtiger Körperteile und ermöglichten neue Arten der Verteidigung (Deckung mit dem Stulp). * Die zunehmend starre Stellung der Paukanten verhinderte eine Addition der Bewegungsgeschwindigkeiten von Waffe und Körper. Dies schloss aus, dass der Fechter in die Klinge seines Gegenpaukanten hineinsprang. * Die Beschränkung der Trefferfläche auf den Kopf verhinderte die Durchtrennung von Muskeln, Sehnen und wichtigen Gefäßen. Die Kopfbedeckung musste dazu jedoch abgenommen werden. * Die Verringerung des Mensurabstandes machte aus dem Fechten vor dem Körper mit weit vorgestreckten Armen ein Fechten über den Köpfen mit hochgereckten Armen und „heruntergeschwippter“ Klinge. Das ermöglichte eine Position, in der der Fechter auch ohne reagierende Bewegung vollständig gedeckt ist und mit regulären Hieben nicht mehr getroffen werden kann („verhängte Auslage“). * Gefochten wurde nicht mehr bis zu einem Treffer, sondern eine festgelegte Anzahl von Hieben (vier bis sechs – selten – bis zu acht) pro „Gang“ mit einer festgelegten Anzahl von „Gängen“ (ca. 30 bis 45 - selten 60) pro Partie. Das ermöglichte gültige Mensuren ohne einen einzigen Treffer. Daraus entwickelte sich eine Form des Hiebfechtens mit komplexen und teilweise unnatürlichen Bewegungsabläufen. Sie sollten sicherstellen, dass der Fechter ausschließlich Schultergelenk, Ellbogengelenk und Handgelenk benutzt und während seines Hiebes möglichst alle denkbaren Hiebe des Gegners abwehren kann. Diese Änderungen zogen weitere Regeln nach sich. Um ein flüssiges und sinnvolles, chancengleiches Fechten zu ermöglichen, wurden kontinuierliche Bewegungen vorgeschrieben, ein „Liegenbleiben“ oder „Lauern“ wurde zunehmend ausgeschlossen. Teilweise wurde der „Anhieb“ festgelegt, also geregelt, welcher Paukant den ersten Hieb ausführen durfte, damit ein Wechseltempo (versetzte Abfolge von Hieb und Deckung) zustande kam. Bestimmte Hiebfolgen wurden als zu defensiv ausgeschlossen.Hermann Rink: Die Mensur, ein wesentliches Merkmal des Verbandes. In: Rolf-Joachim Baum (Hrsg.): „Wir wollen Männer, wir wollen Taten!“ Deutsche Corpsstudenten 1848 bis heute. Siedler, Berlin 1998. S. 394 f. ISBN 3-88680-653-7 Diese Konzeption des Hiebfechtens besteht bis heute bei schlagenden Verbindungen an deutschen Hochschulen.Wichtige zeitgenössische Publikation für diese „neue“ Art des Mensurfechtens war das vom Verband der Fechtmeister (VdF) im Jahre 1887 herausgegebene Werk Deutsche Hiebfechtschule für Korb- und Glockenrapier, das in den Jahren 1901 und 1925/26 zweimal neu aufgelegt wurde. In Österreich gibt es etwa bei den Corps in Graz bis heute Reste einer beweglicheren Fechtweise. In Wien ist es möglich zu „lauern“, das heißt, durch Verzögerung und Stoppen der eigenen Hiebfolge eine Blöße des Gegenpaukanten abzuwarten und auszunutzen. [[Datei:Muehlberg 04 mensurkritik.jpg|miniatur|links|Georg Mühlberg: Mensurkritik. Verbindungsstudenten nehmen in einer Pause die Bewertung einer gerade stattfindenden Mensur vor, im Hintergrund wartet der Sekundant auf die Entscheidung über eine eventuelle Abfuhr.]] Im Mensurconvent entschieden von nun an die anderen Verbindungsmitglieder, ob eine Partie „zog“, das heißt, ob sie den Ansprüchen der Verbindung entsprach und nach den Regularien gültig war. Dabei zählten verschiedene Aspekte wie die Qualität und Komplexität der Hiebtechnik, aber auch die gezeigte „Moral“ und der „Stand“ des Paukanten. Gänzlich unakzeptabel wurde es, mit dem kontinuierlichen Schlagen aufzuhören („Liegenbleiben“) oder gar als Angstreaktion den Kopf wegzuziehen („Kniesen“, „Mucken“). Daraufhin konnte der Mensurconvent die laufende Partie beenden und den Paukanten „abführen“. Eine Moralabfuhr fürchten die meisten Fechter bis heute mehr als eine körperliche Verletzung. Der Fechter verliert dann eventuelle Ämter, steht in der „Reinigung“ und muss sich durch weitere Mensuren rehabilitieren. Bei mehrfachem „Danebenfechten“ kann er aus einer schlagenden Verbindung ausgeschlossen werden. Verabredungsmensur Eine umstrittene Sonderform der Bestimmungsmensur ist die bereits im 19. Jahrhundert entstandene Verabredungsmensur oder Contrahage. Dabei wählen nicht die Fechtbeauftragten zwei möglichst gleichwertige Paukanten aus, sondern die Partien werden direkt „verabredet“, wobei in der Regel die Bestimmungen schärfer sind, als bei regulär bestimmten Partien. Dabei gibt es zwei AusformungenRobert Paschke: Corpsstudentisches Wörterbuch. In: Handbuch des Kösener Corpsstudenten. Verband Alter Corpsstudenten e. V. Band I. Würzburg 1985 (6. Aufl.), S. 329 (Stichwörter PC und PP): Wenn sich zwei Einzelpersonen verschiedener (nicht befreundeter) Verbindungen miteinander messen wollen, können sie eine „Persönliche Contrahage“ (PC) verabreden. Wenn zwei Verbindungen jeweils eine Liste von Fechtern („Paukantenliste“) gegeneinander stellen, spricht man von einer „Pro-Patria-Suite“ („PP“, auch „PPS“) oder „Hatz“. Berühmt war die PP zwischen den Senioren-Conventen von Halle und Leipzig, die am 13. März 1805 im Posthorn von Reideburg ausgefochten wurde.G. G. Winkel: Kösener SC-Kalender. Leipzig 1920 Die Verabredungsmensur wird nicht von allen pflichtschlagenden Verbindungen unterstützt, kein Dachverband schreibt sie vor oder verlangt sie von seinen Mitgliedsverbindungen bzw. Einzelmitgliedern. Sie ist aber bei einer gewissen Zahl von pflichtschlagenden Verbindungen üblich.Hermann Rink: Die Mensur, ein wesentliches Merkmal des Verbandes. In: Rolf-Joachim Baum (Hrsg.): „Wir wollen Männer, wir wollen Taten!“ Deutsche Corpsstudenten 1848 bis heute. Siedler, Berlin 1998. S. 385 ISBN 3-88680-653-7 Bei den schlagenden Verbindungen bestimmt bis heute die Strenge der „Mensurauffassung“ (der „Mensurstandpunkt“) das fechterische Ansehen der Verbindung. Weimarer Republik miniatur|Mensur in Heidelberg in der [[Hirschgasse um 1925]] Trotz der massiven Umwälzungen in Politik und Gesellschaft hat sich das studentische Fechten nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg praktisch nicht verändert. Die auf Aristokratie und Bürgertum ausgerichteten Studentenverbindungen orientierten sich an den Gebräuchen des Kaiserreichs und setzten ihre Aktivitäten in Mensur und Duell wie vor dem Kriege fort. Da die Studentenzahlen und damit die Zahl der Mitglieder von Studentenverbindungen stark zunahm, wurden auch insgesamt deutlich mehr Mensuren gefochten.Stefan Hug: „Weder Zweikampf noch Körperverletzung.“ Vor 50 Jahren legalisierte der Bundesgerichtshof die viel umstrittene Mensur. In: Frankfurter Rundschau vom 30. Januar 2003. Eine gewisse Annäherung fand in der Weimarer Republik zwischen den schlagenden und den nichtschlagenden (meistens christlichen) Verbindungen statt. Da die nichtschlagenden Verbindungen keine Satisfaktion mit der Waffe geben wollten, wurde nach Lösungen gesucht, Ehrenstreitigkeiten zwischen Mitgliedern aller Verbände nach gemeinsam festgelegten Prinzipien für alle Seiten ehrenvoll beizulegen. Die Verhandlungen zogen sich mehrere Jahre hin, mit unterschiedlichen Zwischenlösungen. Die Weimarer Republik versuchte politisch Einfluss zu nehmen: Ein 1926 vorgelegter Entwurf einer Revision des Strafgesetzbuches sah das Zweikampfverbot vor; mit diesem Entwurf sollte auch die Mensur, die nach allen vorherigen Gerichtsentscheidungen niemals als Zweikampf angesehen worden war, kriminalisiert werden. Endgültig wurde das Erlanger Verbände- und Ehrenabkommen im Jahre 1928 abgeschlossen.Hanns Güthling: Das Erlanger Verbände- und Ehrenabkommen, in: Deutsche Sängerschaft 34 (1929), S. 35-36 Durch diese Entwicklung wurde die Auffassung vom Studentenwesen als einem speziellen „Stand“, der mit der Waffe verteidigt werden müsse, aufgegeben. Das studentische Duell war praktisch hinfällig geworden. Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Die Veränderungen, die das „Dritte Reich“ den Studentenverbindungen abverlangte, betrafen das Fechten zunächst nicht. Der NSDStB setzte sich für die Straffreiheit der studentischen Bestimmungsmensur ein (§ 210 a StGB i.d.F. vom 26. Mai 1933)Lothar Gruchmann: Justiz im Dritten Reich 1933–1940: Anpassung und Unterwerfung in der Ära Gürtner. Oldenbourg Wissenschaftsverlag, 2001, ISBN 3486538330. S. 837.. Das von den Nationalsozialisten geforderte Engagement für NS-Schulungen und Wehrsport ließ zwar kaum Zeit für weitere private Aktivitäten, vom studentischen Fechten wurde aber nicht abgerückt. Die Zwangsauflösung der Verbindungen zwischen 1934 und 1936 im Zuge der Gleichschaltungspolitik des NS-Regimes unterbrach die Tradition. Die nationalsozialistischen Kameradschaften übten zwar teilweise das Säbelfechten als eine Art von Wehrsport, fochten aber offiziell keine scharfen Mensuren. Die 1937 erlassene Ehrenordnung des deutschen Studententums des NSDStB von 1937 sah die unbedingte Satisfaktion auf leichtem Säbel vor, allerdings musste ab 1938 jeder Zweikampf vom Reichsstudentenführer genehmigt werden. Als die NS-Behörden die Universitäten ab etwa 1941 wegen des Krieges etwas weniger beobachteten, versuchten sich einige Verbindungen heimlich innerhalb der offiziellen NS-Kameradschaften wieder zu gründen und fochten unter ständiger Gefahr der Strafverfolgung auch scharfe Mensuren. In Leipzig wurde das schlagende Corps Misnia IV neu gegründet.Erich Bauer: „Von der Kameradschaft zu Corps – Die Gründungsgeschichte der Misnia IV zu Leipzig“, in: Einst und Jetzt Band 18, 1973. S. 114–131. Die letzten Kriegsmonate beendeten auch diese Aktivitäten. Bundesrepublik Deutschland Nachkriegszeit Nach dem Ende des NS-Regimes erhielten die Universitäten neuen Zulauf, darunter viele Kriegsheimkehrer und Kriegsversehrte. Als sich um 1949 eine Chance abzeichnete, die traditionellen Studentenverbindungen wiederzubeleben, stellte sich die Frage, ob das auch für die Mensur gelten könne. Die sogenannten Heidelberger Beschlüsse stellten sowohl das Prinzip der Satisfaktion wie auch die Bestimmungsmensur öffentlich in Frage und knüpften damit an die gesellschaftlichen Auseinandersetzungen während der Zeit der Weimarer Republik wieder an.Veröffentlicht u. a. in: Die Welt vom 8. November 1949 Am 12. November 1951 besprach Bundesinnenminister Robert Lehr, ein Corpsmitglied, dieses Thema im Industrie-Club Düsseldorf mit den Rektoren der Universitäten Heidelberg, Marburg, Bonn, Würzburg und der Technischen Hochschule München sowie Vertretern des KSCV, CC, CV, KV, Wingolf und der DB. Dabei erklärte der Vertreter des CC für die mensurbeflissenen Verbände erstmals den Verzicht auf die unbedingte Satisfaktion, betonte zugleich aber das Festhalten an der Bestimmungsmensur.Kurzprotokoll über die Besprechung zwischen Rektoren und Verbändevertretern am 12. November 1951 im Industrie-Club Düsseldorf, Institut für Hochschulkunde, Kösener Archiv, N 6 Nr. 1 (Nachlass Lehr) Am 8. April 1953 bestätigten Delegierte der mensurschlagenden Verbände KSCV, WSC, DB und CC diesen Verzicht auf die Austragung von Ehrenhändeln mit der Waffe gegenüber Bundespräsident Theodor Heuss. Der Erste Vorsitzende des Verbandes Alter Corpsstudenten (VAC), Justizrat Werner Ranz, erklärte ihm im Namen aller waffenstudentischen Verbände: Damit gehörte das studentische Duellwesen in Deutschland endgültig der Vergangenheit an.Martin Biastoch: Duell und Mensur im Kaiserreich (am Beispiel der Tübinger Corps Franconia, Rhenania, Suevia und Borussia zwischen 1871 und 1895). SH-Verlag, Vierow 1995, ISBN 3-89498-020-6, S. 8 Klärung der Rechtslage Nach der NS-Zeit wurden Bestimmungsmensuren wegen unklarer Rechtslage anfangs heimlich gefochten. Die Polizei verfolgte sie, beschlagnahmte Fechtausrüstungen und nahm 1951 Göttinger Teilnehmer an einem auswärts veranstalteten Pauktag fest.Rainer Maaß: Die Studentenschaft der Technischen Hochschule Braunschweig in der Nachkriegszeit. Matthiesen Verlag, Braunschweig 1998, ISBN 3786814538. S. 194 ff. Beim folgenden Göttinger Mensurenprozess sprach die Große Strafkammer Göttingen die Betroffenen am 19. Dezember 1951 frei, da eine Mensur kein Duell mit tödlichen Waffen sei. Eine Körperverletzung mit Einwilligung beider Mensurkontrahenten sei weder strafbar (§ 226 a StGB a. F., jetzt § 228 StGB) noch sittenwidrig. Nach einer Sprungrevision bestätigte der Bundesgerichtshof das Urteil am 29. Januar 1953, hielt aber fest, Straffreiheit wegen Einwilligung sei nur dann gegeben, wenn die Mensur keine Ehrenhändel austrage und die einzuhaltenden Kampfregeln und verwendeten Schutzwaffen tödliche Verletzungen sicher ausschlössen. Andernfalls sei die vorherige Einwilligung in die bei der Mensur möglichen Verletzungen sittenwidrig und damit unwirksam. Diese Rechtsprechung entspricht der zu Sportarten wie dem Boxen. Die Universität Göttingen bestrafte den Corpsstudenten Wilfried von Studnitz und sieben Mitglieder einer studentischen Landsmannschaft am 29. Januar 1952 wegen Mensurenschlagens mit Nichtanrechnung eines Semesters. Das Verwaltungsgericht Hannover hob die Entscheidung am 25. März 1954 wieder auf.Urteil vom 25. März 1954 in: DVBl 54/680; NJW 54/1384 Weil sich der Weinheimer Corpsstudent Udo Janssen zum Mensurenschlagen bekannt hatte, wollte die Freie Universität Berlin ihm die Immatrikulation verweigern. Das Bundesverwaltungsgericht hob diese Entscheidung am 24. Oktober 1958 auf.BVerwGE 7/287, mit Bezug auf die Entscheidung des Bundesgerichtshofes vom 29. Januar 1953 Nach Gründung der Bundeswehruniversitäten in München und Hamburg eskalierte ein Streit um das Mensurfechten der angehenden Offiziere während ihrer Studiums. Mit Berufung auf die Pflicht des Soldaten zur Gesunderhaltung gemäß § 17 Abs. 4 Sodatengesetz erging seitens der Universitätsleitung ein Mensurverbot für Soldaten an den Bundeswehr-Universitäten. Das Corps Irminsul, welchem sich bereits kurz nach der Gründung der Helmut-Schmidt-Universität mehrere angehende Offiziere angeschlossen hatten, sah in diesem Verbot einen Widerspruch zum Verhältnismäßigkeitsprinzip eines Rechtsstaates. In dem darauffolgenden Rechtsstreit vor dem I. Wehrdienstsenat des Bundesverwaltungsgerichts (Az. I WB 59/74), für welchen die Irminsul den Wehrrechtler Erich Schwinge als Prozessbevollmächtigten gewinnen konnte, gelang es dem Corps Irminsul das Mensurverbot für Studenten an den beiden Bundeswehr-Universitäten zu Fall bringen.Spiegel|41309543|Titel=Wie Beischlaf|Text=}} »Der Spiegel« vom 19. Januar 1976 Entschärfung der Mensur Aber auch die Bestimmungsmensur änderte sich. So wurden nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg viel weniger Mensuren pro Person geschlagen. Heute gibt es die Einrichtung der „Pflichtpartien“, also eine Festlegung der Zahl der Mensuren, die der einzelne während seiner Aktivenzeit mindestens zu schlagen hat. Die Bandbreite reicht bei „pflichtschlagenden“ Verbindungen heute von einer bis fünf oder sechs Pflichtpartien. Das ist nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was ein Mitglied einer schlagenden Verbindung vor dem Kriege erbringen musste.Peter Hauser: „Zur Entstehung der Bestimmungsmensur“, in: Einst und Jetzt, Band 52, 2007. S. 6 ff. Einige Verbände entschieden sich für die Lösung, ihren Mitgliedsverbindungen das Fechten scharfer Partien freizustellen. Diese „fakultativ schlagenden“ Verbindungen unterhalten einen „Paukbetrieb“, das heißt, alle aktiven Mitglieder nehmen regelmäßig an den Übungsstunden teil. Scharfe Partien werden aber nur von Mitgliedern gefochten, die dies ausdrücklich wünschen. Fakultativ schlagende Verbände haben aber durchaus pflichtschlagende Einzelverbindungen unter ihren Mitgliedern. Ähnlich aufgebaut sind die „freischlagenden“ Verbindungen, die keinen eigenen Fechtbetrieb unterhalten, auch als nicht schlagende Verbindung gelten, es aber jedem Mitglied freistellen, sich einzupauken und ggf. auf die Mensur zu gehen. Verbesserte Schutzwaffen Weitere Neuerungen betrafen die Schutzwaffen. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wurde das „Nasenblech“ eingeführt, eine gewölbte Metallschiene an der Paukbrille, die Verletzungen der Nase verhindert. Nur in Graz, Wien und der Schweiz werden heute noch Mensuren ohne Nasenblech ausgetragen. Der Oberkörper wurde in der Nachkriegszeit durch das „Plastron“ geschützt, eine dick gepolsterte, hinten geschlossene Weste, die den Oberkörper vollends schützte und das Herzleder überflüssig machte. Der Paukschurz wurde mit dem Plastron fest verbunden. Die letzte Neuerung bei den Schutzwaffen entstand Mitte der 1980er Jahre, als einige junge Corpsstudenten in Zusammenarbeit mit Textilingenieuren die antike Idee des Kettenhemdes wieder aufgriffen und einen Oberkörperschutz entwickelten, der dem Fechtarm mehr Bewegungsfreiheit gestattete. Dadurch verbesserten sich die Möglichkeiten der Deckung erheblich.Rolf Heinrichs: Hoch bitte - Los! Erlebnisbericht von der Mensur auf der Website des Kösener Senioren-Convents-Verbandes: http://www.die-corps.de/Hoch_bitte_-_Los.169.0.html In einigen Universitätsstädten kam es zu einer Änderung der Regularien bezüglich der Trefferfläche. So entstand der „Hochcomment“, bei dem es untersagt ist, unterhalb der Augen zu treffen. Entstellende Schmisse im Gesicht sollen so vermieden werden. Das führte in einigen Universitätsstädten – vor allem an Technischen Universitäten in Norddeutschland – zur Einführung des Wangenleders, das die untere Gesichtshälfte schützt. Studentenbewegung Die letzte große Krise für das studentische Fechten mit scharfen Waffen entstand im Zuge der 68er-Bewegung, also der großen gesellschaftlichen Umwälzungen durch die Studentenbewegung während der 1960er Jahre. Die Auswirkungen zeigten sich nicht sofort, aber als in den folgenden Jahren Abiturienten auf die Universitäten kamen, die durch die Ideen der Erneuerung geprägt waren, hatten die traditionellen Studentenverbindungen einen schweren Stand bei der Nachwuchswerbung. Einige der pflichtschlagenden Verbindungen versuchten in ihren Verbänden Reformen gegen das Fechten durchzusetzen, um sich so den „modernen Zeiten“ anzupassen.Helmut Blazek: Männerbünde. Eine Geschichte von Faszination und Macht. Ch. Links Verlag, 1999, ISBN 3861531771. S. 152. So entstanden gerade in den pflichtschlagenden Verbänden Spannungen, die sich vor allem im Jahre 1971 entluden: * In diesem Jahr schaffte die Deutsche Burschenschaft (DB), der größte Verband von Burschenschaften, mit dem Historischen Kompromiss die Pflichtmensur als Verbandsprinzip ab, das heißt, die Mitgliedsverbindungen waren nicht mehr verpflichtet, von ihren Einzelmitgliedern die Mensur zu verlangen. Heute gibt es pflichtschlagende und fakultativ schlagende Burschenschaften in der DB.Sonja Kuhn: Die Deutsche Burschenschaft – eine Gruppierung im Spannungsfeld zwischen Traditionsformalismus und Traditionsstiftung – eine Analyse für den Zeitraum 1950 bis 1999. Diplomarbeit im Studiengang Pädagogik, Philosophie, Psychologie der Universität Bamberg. Hrsg. vom Altherrenverband der Burschenschaft Hilaritas Stuttgart. Stuttgart 2002. ISBN 3-00-009710-4. S. 127. * Im Zusammenhang mit der Aufgabe der Pflichtmensur durch das Corps Palatia Bonn und deren Ausschluss aus dem pflichtschlagenden Kösener Senioren-Convents-Verband (KSCV), dem größten Verband studentischer Corps, kam es bereits 1958 zu einer ersten Kontroverse über die Bestimmungsmensur.Der Spiegel: Spiegel|41760698|Titel=Der SPIEGEL berichtete ...|Text=}} „Der Spiegel berichtete…“ Ausgabe 7/1958 vom 12. Februar 1958. S. 50. Vier weitere Corps traten nach längeren Verhandlungen 1971 aus dem Verband aus, weil sie das Fechten vollkommen abschaffen wollten. Eine größere Gruppe sympathisierender Corps folgte diesem Schritt jedoch nicht. * 19 Verbindungen traten 1971 aus dem Coburger Convent (CC) aus mit dem Ziel, das Fechten für sich aufzugeben. 13 dieser Verbindungen gründeten, auch in Anlehnung an den VC, den im CC aufgegangenen Dachverband der farbentragenden Turnerschaften, im Zuge dieser Maßnahme am 6. November 1971 den fakultativschlagenden Marburger Konvent, der heute aus sieben Turnerschaften besteht.Statuten des Marburger Konvents studentischer Verbindungen Die Gegenbewegung der Verbindungen des CC, die sich ausdrücklich zur Pflichtmensur bekannten, hieß „Würzburger Kreis“. Während in den 1970er Jahren die Zeiten für schlagende Verbindungen schlecht blieben, änderte sich das zu Beginn der 1980er Jahre, und die Zahl der pflichtschlagenden Verbindungen stieg wieder an. DDR Als sich zu Beginn der 1980er Jahre in der DDR neue Studentenverbindungen gründeten (siehe auch: DDR-Studentenverbindung), war einigen die Pflege des studentischen Liedgutes, der Traditionen beim Feiern und Trinken sowie das Tragen von Couleur nicht genug. Sie wollten auch das studentische Fechten erlernen. So nahmen im Frühjahr 1989 die Verbindungen „Kröllwitzer Seniorenconvent Halle“ und „Saxonia Leipzig“ mit einem Kölner Fechtmeister Kontakt auf und baten um Hilfe.Henner Huhle, Zu dieser Zeit – kaum zu glauben, in: Einst und Jetzt, Jahrbuch des Vereins für corpsstudentische Geschichtsforschung. Band 36, 1991, S. 229-234 (Bericht über die Aufnahme des Paukbetriebes in der DDR im Jahre 1989) Fechtmeister Henner Huhle fuhr im Juli 1989 nach Halle, wo er von einer Gruppe Studenten in Couleur empfangen wurde, die er im studentischen Fechten unterweisen sollte. Hierzu hatte er Klingen im Auto über die Grenze geschmuggelt sowie Körbe, Paukhelme und Stulpen mit der Post voraus geschickt. Vor Ort befand sich aber bereits Ausrüstung („Paukzeug“), die mit den Mitteln der DDR nach der Vorlage alter Bilder zusammengebaut worden war. Klingen waren aus flachgeschliffenen Moniereisen gefertigt, Stulpen aus Motorradhandschuhen, Masken aus Sicherheitshelmen mit grobem Maschendraht und so weiter. Eine Gruppe Aktiver aus den beiden Verbindungen in Halle und Leipzig wollte das Fechten einführen und den Paukbetrieb in geregelte Bahnen lenken. Fechtmeister Huhle schlug ihnen vor, eine Fechtgemeinschaft nach dem Vorbild von Turnvater Jahn zu gründen, der in der DDR als historisches Erbe akzeptiert wurde. Unter Weiterführung der beiden nichtschlagenden „Mutterverbindungen“ gründeten sie am 23. Juli 1989 die „Akademische Fechtgemeinschaft Halle/Leipzig“ (AFG) als eigenständiges Fechtkränzchen mit besonderem Zirkel in Gestalt eines stilisierten Glockenschlägers. Nach dem Fall der „Berliner Mauer“ paukten ihre Aktiven bei der Landsmannschaft Preußen Berlin (Coburger Convent der Landsmannschaften und Turnerschaften) und nahmen auch Kontakt zu dem Kösener Corps Lusatia Leipzig (damals in Berlin) auf. Vertreter dieser beiden Verbindungen und des Weinheimer Corps Borussia Clausthal besuchten den von der AFG einberufenen „Mitteldeutschen Waffenstudententag“ in Nordhausen am 12./13.Mai 1990. Hier konstituierte sich die AFG zur pflichtschlagenden Vollkorporation. Am fechterischen Training, zu dem die Lausitzer aus Berlin ihr Paukzeug mitgebracht hatten, beteiligten sich auch Aktive der vor der Wende in Tharandt gegründeten Forstakademischen Verbindung Silvania und der neu aufgemachten Burschenschaft Plessavia Leipzig. Am 22. September 1990 fand der erste und letzte Pauktag der DDR im Gasthof „Burgblick“ zu Saaleck bei Bad Kösen statt.vgl. Immo Garrn: Der erste und letzte Mensurtag in der DDR, in: Deutsche Corps-Zeitung, Nov. 1990, S.26. Die zwischenzeitlich in „Akademische Landsmannschaft Sachsen zu Leipzig“ umbenannte AFG focht unter dem Waffenschutz der Landsmannschaft Preußen Berlin fünf Mensuren. Die Landsmannschaften Brandenburg und Thuringia Berlin stellten je zwei, die unter dem Waffenschutz der Burschenschaft Gothia Berlin angetretene DDR-Verbindung „D. St. V. Markomannia zu Greifswald“ einen Gegenpaukanten. Der erste Mensurfechter der DDR, Olaf-Martin Oels, hat weitere Einzelheiten beschrieben.Olaf-Martin Oels, Erinnerungen an den Anfang. Persönliche Erlebnisse aus der Aktivenzeit in der ehemaligen DDR. In: Jahrbuch Einst und Jetzt des Vereins für corpsstudentische Geschichtsforschung, Band 43, 1998, S. 25-40, mit Mensurfotos und weiteren Literaturhinweisen Einfluss auf die moderne Umgangssprache Im 19. Jahrhundert sind einige Fachbegriffe des studentischen Fechtens als bildliche Ausdrücke in die deutsche Alltagssprache eingedrungen, darunter:Robert Paschke: Corpsstudentisches Wörterbuch. In: Handbuch des Kösener Corpsstudenten. Verband Alter Corpsstudenten e. V. Band I. Würzburg 1985 (6. Aufl.), S. 321-333 * etwas „auf Anhieb“ verstehen oder können: Der „Anhieb“ ist beim Mensurfechten der erste Hieb eines Ganges nach dem Kommando „Los“ der Sekundanten. * jemandem „eine Abfuhr erteilen“: Beim Mensurfechten wird derjenige, der eine so große Verletzung davongetragen hat, dass der Paukarzt die Partie beenden lässt, von den Vertretern seiner Verbindung „abgeführt“. Die Mensur wird damit einseitig für beendet erklärt. Der Gegenpaukant hat dem Abgeführten dann eine „Abfuhr erteilt“. * „einen Anschiss kassieren“: 1800 bis 1850 war ein „Anschiss“ eine Wunde, die mindestens einen Zoll lang war, klaffte und aus der mindestens ein Tropfen Blut floss. Wer einen „Anschiss kassiert“ hatte, wurde abgeführt. * „Pauken“ („intensiv lernen“): Mit „Pauken“ bezeichnet man bei schlagenden Verbindungen das Einüben des studentischen Fechtens zur Vorbereitung auf die Mensur, in der Regel im Rahmen der „Paukstunde“. Früher bezeichnete man damit auch das Fechten mit scharfen Waffen nach Einführung des Hiebfechtens und nach Abschaffung des Stoßfechtens. Später wurde der Begriff auf das Üben eingeengt und danach auf Lernen allgemein erweitert. Kritik Erziehung zum autoritären Charakter [[Datei:Heinrich Mann Der Untertan (1918).jpg|thumb|Heinrich Manns 1918 erschienener Roman Der Untertan]] Heinrich Mann beschreibt in seinem Roman Der Untertan in satirischer Übersteigerung die Rolle einer schlagenden Verbindung für die männliche Sozialisation zum autoritären Charakter im Kaiserreich:alle Folgezitate aus Heinrich Mann: Der Untertan. Roman. 11. Auflage 2003, Fischer Taschenbuchverlag, Frankfurt am Main 1996, ISBN 3-596-13640-7, S. 30-39 Diederich Heßling, die Hauptfigur, wird durch Mensurfechten zum Vollmitglied: In der Folge wird er als Diener eines Burschen zu Ehrenhändeln erzogen und wächst bald selbst in die Rolle des autoritären Erziehers hinein, der formale Verstöße streng bestraft und sein ganzes Selbstwertgefühl aus dem Kampfkollektiv bezieht: Dies und die folgenden Verbindungsepisoden aus dem Roman erschienen als Vorabdruck 1912; sie wurden von damaligen Verbindungen als Karikatur zurückgewiesen. Viktor Mann, selbst Corpsmitglied, bemerkte dazu im Rückblick 1949:Viktor Mann: Wir waren fünf. Bildnis der Familie Mann. (1. Auflage 1949) 2., revidierte Auflage, Konstanz 1964, S. 340 Einüben von Standesdenken und Klassenherrschaft Kurt Tucholsky sah studentisches Fechten als Fortsetzung des Duells, das Gewalt sozial kanalisiere und „junge Füchse zu brauchbaren Burschen und damit Mitgliedern der herrschenden Kaste“ machen solle. So kommentierte er Aussagen zur Mensur in der Broschüre „Briefe an einen Fuchsmajor, von einem Alten Herrn“ wie folgt:Ignaz Wrobel: Briefe an einen Fuchsmajor. In: Die Weltbühne, 31. Januar 1928, S. 164 f.; zitiert nach Kurt Tucholsky: Gesammelte Werke Band 6, Sonderausgabe, Rowohlt, Reinbek bei Hamburg 1995, ISBN 3-499-29012-X, S. 37 Er sah in den Regeln besonders schlagender Verbindungen, „daß sie den Deutschen bei seinen schlechtesten Eigenschaften packt, nicht bei seinen guten; daß sie das anständige, humane Deutschland niedertrampelt…“. Sie dienten dazu, „einer im tiefsten Grunde feigen Roheit durch das Gruppenventil Luft zu schaffen. Der Abort als Vorbild der Nation.“ Im Jahre 1929 wiederholte Tucholsky seine Kritik im Gedicht Deutsche Richter von 1940, das nach Art eines studentischen Kneipentrinkspruchs zuletzt zum Beenden dieser Form der Erziehung aufrief:Kurt Tucholsky: Deutschland, Deutschland über alles. Berlin 1929, S. 19; zitiert nach Kurt Tucholsky: Gesammelte Werke Band 7, a. a. O., S. 295 Deutsche Richter von 1940 Rest überholter Rechtssysteme und Rituale Mensuren sind historisch aus dem Duell entstanden, das unabhängig von dem Gewaltmonopol des Staates vielfach ausgeübt wurde. Heutige Mensuren erfüllen nicht mehr die Funktion des Duells, angebliche oder wirkliche Beleidigungen zu sühnen, ähneln diesem aber nach wie vor äußerlich. Darum sehen viele Kritiker diese Kampfform als Rückfall in Formen der Konfliktaustragung, die früheren Geschichtsepochen angehörten (Atavismus).Dietrich Heither: Traditionsbestände studentischer Männerbünde. Studentenverbindungen: Vielfalt und Einheit. In: Peer Pasternak (Hrsg.): Akademische Rituale. Symbolische Praxis an Hochschulen. Leipzig 1999, ISBN 3-9806319-3-1, S. 113 f. Schlagende Korporationen betonen demgegenüber die Unterschiede von Mensur und Duell. Kritisiert wird die Mensur auch als Bestandteil sonstiger Rituale, äußerer Kennzeichen und damit verbundener Ehr-, Freiheits- und Tugendbegriffe. Manche Kritiker sehen darin eine strukturelle Nähe zum Militarismus. Einüben gewalttätiger Verhaltensmuster Statt ethisch, sozial und pädagogisch dauerhaft tragende Mechanismen zur Behebung von Konflikten einzuüben oder die Zeit zur Entwicklung von konstruktiven und verständigungsfördernden Techniken zu nutzen, lautet der Vorwurf an die Paukanten, fragwürdige und gewaltorientierte Verhaltensmuster einzuüben.Heribert Schiedel, Martin Tröger: Zum deutschnationalen Korporationswesen in Österreich. Diese Kritik wird auch von manchen nichtschlagenden Verbindungen vorgetragen. Männerbund Den Politikwissenschaftlerinnen Diana Auth und Alexandra Kurth zufolge diente die Mensur zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts, als Frauen für das Studium an Universitäten zugelassen wurden, zur Abschottung gegen angeblich bedrohliche weibliche Einflüsse. Bis heute gebe es keine ernsthaften Diskussionen in schlagenden Verbindungen über die Frage, ob Frauen aufgenommen werden sollen oder nach der aktiven Teilnahme von Frauen an der Mensur.Diana Auth, Alexandra Kurth: Männerbündische Burschenherrlichkeit. Forschungslage und historischer Rückblick, in: Christoph Butterwegge / Gudrun Hentges (Hrsg.), Alte und Neue Rechte an den Hochschulen, Agenda-Verlag, Münster, 1999, S. 114-129, S. 121. Siehe auch * Studentische Fechtwaffe * Geschichte der Studentenverbindungen * Kommentkampf Literatur ;Praxis * Friedrich August Wilhelm Ludwig Roux: Deutsches Paukbuch. (Mauke, Jena 1857, 1867, 1938) Neuauflage Becker, Würzburg 1976 * Josef Schmied-Kowarzik, Hans Kufahl: Fechtbüchlein. Reclam 3301-3303 (Leipzig 1884, 1926) Nachdruck: Meyer, Bockhorn (Bredehorn) 1980 * Albin Angerer: Anleitung zum Fechten mit dem Korbschläger. Verband Alter Corpsstudenten VAC, Würzburg 1961, Marl 1979 * F. und C. Seemann-Kahne: Akademische Fechtschule. (Weber, Leipzig 1926) Nachdruck: Becker in Komm., Würzburg 1993, ISBN 3-925615-17-2 ;Historische Werke * Hans Kufahl und Josef Schmied-Kowarzik: Der Zweikampf auf den Hochschulen. Geschichte des Zweikampfes nebst einem Anhang enthaltend Duellgesetze und Paukcomment. (Nachdruck des 2. Teils des Duellbuchs, Leipzig 1896) Hilden 2006, ISBN 3-933892-17-1 * Wilhelm Fabricius: Die Deutschen Corps. Eine historische Darstellung mit besonderer Berücksichtigung des Mensurwesens. Berlin 1898 (2. Aufl. 1926) * Adolf Meyer: Neue Schule des kommentmäßigen akademischen Schlägerfechtens (1905), Hilden (WJK-Verlag) 2005, ISBN 3-933892-13-9 * Konrad Purrucker: Die Chirurgie des Mensurbodens - Anleitung für den Paukarzt (1926), Hilden (WJK-Verlag) 2004, ISBN 3-933892-31-7 * Michael Gierens: Ehre, Duell und Mensur, Darstellung und Begründung der christlich-ethischen Anschauungen über Ehre und Ehrenschutz, Duell und Mensur auf Grund einer Synthese historischer, biblischer, juristischer, kanonistischer und philosophischer Erkenntnisse. Akademische Bonifatius-Einigung, Verband zur Pflege des religiösen Lebens in der katholischen Studentenschaft, Paderborn 1928 * Konrad Lengenfelder (Hrsg.): Dendrono-Puschners Natürliche Abschilderung des Academischen Lebens in schönen Figuren ans Licht gestellet, (1. Auflage Nürnberg 1962) 2. Auflage Altdorf 1993 ;Geschichte * W. Hammon: Studentisches Fechten. Oderthal Druckerei, Duisburg 1957, Hammon, Essen ca. 1965 (Ms.-Druck) * Egon Eis: Duell, Geschichte und Geschichten des Zweikampfs. K. Desch, München 1971, ISBN 342004609X * Martin Biastoch: Duell und Mensur im Kaiserreich (am Beispiel der Tübinger Corps Franconia, Rhenania, Suevia und Borussia zwischen 1871 und 1895). SH-Verlag, Vierow 1995, ISBN 3-89498-020-6 * Jürgen Kloosterhuis: Pudel und Partien. Studentisches Fechten und staatliches Mensurverbot im korporationsgeschichtlichen Wandel, untersucht am Beispiel der Hallenser Neoborussia von 1849 bis 1936. In: Beiträge zur Geschichte der Martin-Luther-Universität Halle-Wittenberg 1502 - 2002. Mitteldeutscher Verlag, Halle 2002, S. 340-376, ISBN 3-89812-144-5 * Harald Lönnecker: „… bis an die Grenze der Selbstzerstörung“. Die Mensur bei den akademischen Sängerschaften zwischen kulturellem Markenzeichen, sozialem Kriterium und nationalem Symbol (1918–1926), in: Einst und Jetzt. Jahrbuch des Vereins für corpsstudentische Geschichtsforschung 50 (2005), S. 281–340 * Friedrich Schulze: Die Fechtkunst mit dem Haurapier (1885), WJK-Verlag, Hilden 2005, ISBN 3-933892-14-7 * Peter Hauser (Hrsg.): Schmisse, Lappen, Knochensplitter - Paukärztliche Schriften des 19. Jahrhunderts. 2. Auflage, Hilden (WJK-Verlag) 2005, ISBN 3-933892-91-0 * Peter Hauser (Hrsg.): Vom Paukanten zum Patienten - Weitere paukärztliche Schriften des 19. Jahrhunderts. Hilden (WJK-Verlag) 2006, ISBN 3-933892-18-X * Peter Hauser (Hrsg.): Hat ein Schmiss gesessen … Dissertationen über Mensurverletzungen. Hilden (WJK-Verlag) 2007, ISBN 3-933892-09-0 * Hermann Rink: Vom studentischen Fechten bis zur Mensur. in: Handbuch des Kösener Corpsstudenten. Verband Alter Corpsstudenten e. V., Band I, 6. Auflage, Würzburg 1985, S. 151-171 * Hermann Rink: Die Mensur, ein wesentliches Merkmal des Verbandes. In: Rolf-Joachim Baum (Hrsg.): „Wir wollen Männer, wir wollen Taten!“ Deutsche Corpsstudenten 1848 bis heute. Siedler, Berlin 1998, ISBN 3-88680-653-7, S. 383-402 ;Rechtliche Aspekte * Claus Martin: Die juristische Beurteilung des studentischen Schlägerduells. Dissertation Erlangen 1887. in: Peter Hauser (Hrsg.): Dissertationen zur Mensur, Band V.'' Hilden (WJK-Verlag) 2004, ISBN 3-933892-05-8 * Herbert Boll: Die strafrechtliche Behandlung der Bestimmungsmensur. Breslau 1922 * Fritz Hartung: Schlägermensur und Strafrecht. in: Neue Juristische Wochenschrift. 7/1954, C.H.Beck, München * Fritz Hartung: Ist die Bestimmungsmensur strafbar? Rechtsgutachten. Heymann, Berlin-Köln 1955 * Andreas Hochwimmer: »Student sein, wenn die Hiebe fallen ...« – Mensur und Strafrecht, Essen, akadpress 2009, ISBN 978-3-939413-04-2 * Andreas Laun O.S.F.S.: Die moraltheologische und kirchenrechtliche Bewertung der Mensur. in: Theologisch-praktische Quartalschrift. Pustet, Regensburg 135/1987, S. 52-58 * Friedrich Panne: Die strafrechtliche Beurteilung der studentischen Schlägermensur. Dissertation Bonn 1929. in: Peter Hauser (Hrsg.): Dissertationen zur Mensur, Band I. Hilden (WJK-Verlag) 2004, ISBN 3-933892-01-5 ;Kritik * Dietrich Heither, Michael Gehler, Alexandra Kurth: Blut und Paukboden. Fischer (Tb.), Frankfurt 2001, ISBN 3596133785 * Norbert Elias: Zivilisation und Informalisierung. Die satisfaktionsfähige Gesellschaft. in: Michael Schröter (Hrsg.), Norbert Elias: Studien über die Deutschen. Machtkämpfe und Habitusentwicklung im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1989, ISBN 3518579983 Weblinks * Cousin: Mensurszene und Ablauf einer Mensur * „Warum wir fechten“: Gedanken und stehend-freihändige Assoziationen zur Notwendigkeit der Mensur im 21. Jahrhundert von Christoph Amberger Normanniae Berlin, Hannoverae Göttingen * Umfangreiche Erklärungen und Geschichte der Mensur * „Hoch bitte – Los!“ Erlebnisbericht von der ersten Mensur * „Hoch bitte - Los!“ von der Website der Kösener und Weinheimer Corps * Die kleine Studentische Fechtfibel – sehr ausführliche Beschreibung der Geschichte, des Ablaufs, der Fechttechnik sowie des Paukcomments PDF * Die Aktivitas der Landsmannschaft Brandenburg im CC über ihre Motivation zu fechten. (Zeitgenössische Sichtweise) * [http://www.cisaria.de/assets/files/HauserMensur.pdf Peter Hauser: Zur Entstehung der Bestimmungsmensur. 2007] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Studentisches Brauchtum und Ritual Kategorie:Mensur Kategorie:Verhaltenskodex en:Academic fencing es:Mensur it:Mensur ja:メンズーア }}